


A Simple Solution

by mooglecharm (morphaileffect)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Loud Sex, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Short, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/mooglecharm
Summary: Ignis is a loud finisher. This is not a sin.So...what's Gladio’s problem with it?And where does he go whenever Ignis takes a shower?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	A Simple Solution

**Author's Note:**

> It's Noct's birthday, and I celebrate it by posting Gladnis fic XD XD But in my defense, Noctis is instrumental to making the pairing happen! So...good job and happy birthday, Your Majesty?!?!

At first Gladio was the one who had the most chill.

“C’mon, guys,” he used to say amiably to his two youngest companions. “Iggy puts up with a lot. It’s pent-up tension, you know? Gotta let it out somehow...”

But after the fourth time, he started being the one to leave the room first.

“Goddammit,” Gladio breathed through gritted teeth, as he strode out the front door.

At the fifth time, he actually _fled_ the motel room immediately after Ignis had closed and locked the bathroom door.

At first, Noctis and Prompto didn’t know what that was about. Everyone already knew about the Special Relationship Ignis had with hot showers. Gladio was even okay with it at the start, wasn’t he?

Sure, they might have thought it was weird at first, because nobody on Eos could _possibly_ enjoy hot showers that much - especially in strange motels and caravans in the middle of nowhere, where everyone knew the walls were paper-thin.

Yet Ignis let out a brief, wordless yell (and/or a series of softer, but no less erotic sounds) that signaled exactly how much he loved hot showers.

Each and every time.

So, Ignis was a loud finisher. This was not a sin.

In fact, Noctis pointed out that it was charming - proof that however prim, proper, and precise Ignis was in public, there was a side of him that threw caution to the wind and just _let go_ , in private.

So...what was Gladio’s problem with it?

And where did he go whenever Ignis took a shower?

Noctis and Prompto had finally figured it out.

“Oh,” Ignis said one time, after stepping out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. “I thought Gladio was going in after me.”

It always shook Prompto how calm and composed Ignis looked after his, uh, shower.

“Thought so, too,” Noctis supplemented. He dug into Prompto’s ribs with an elbow. “Guess we should go find him.”

“Or one of you could shower ahead of him,” Ignis helpfully suggested. “I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“No, no, we gotta find him.” Prompto got Noctis’ hint, and was already scrambling to his feet. “He was really raring for that shower, you know? Might put him in a bad mood if we --”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s just around.” Noctis had hooked an arm over Prompto’s shoulders and was dragging him to the door. “Back soon with the big guy.”

Ignis shrugged and let the boys leave the room. He had to admit: a bit of peace and quiet as he dried off and got dressed was nice.

***

They’d tried following Gladio before, but you try following an Amicitia who didn’t want to be followed.

(In a word: impossible.)

This time around, they simply knew where to find him: at the nearest public toilet to the motel. In this case, the motel had no public toilet on the first floor, so it had to be at the diner across the road.

Somewhere he could do his business without being heard.

Or hearing anything.

“...What?” Gladio snapped at the two younger men who had been waiting outside the toilet for him.

“So you’re really going to do this?” Noctis opened, arms folded across his chest. “Every single time Specs takes a shower.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gladio answered, scowling.

However, he was rubbing the back of his neck - a nervous habit. An easy tell for when he was lying.

“I needed to use the toilet, okay?” was the eventual excuse. “And Iggy always locks the bathroom door when he goes in.”

“You have to use the toilet _every time_ he showers?” One of Prompto’s eyebrows was raised. “What, you and Iggy in sync or something?”

“I bet it’s something,” Noctis snarked.

“Hey,” Gladio warned. “I dunno what you two are implying, but whatever you think it is, it’s _not that_.”

“What we _think_ is that this can’t go on,” Noctis said forcefully. “Ignis comes out of the shower refreshed, but you come back from wherever looking blue-balled and annoyed. Whatever this thing is that you have for him - ”

 _“Hey,”_ Gladio said again, sharper this time. Another person at the diner was moving to enter the toilet, so he had to herd his younger companions away from that specific door.

“I don’t have a ‘thing’ for Ignis, all right?” Gladio whispered angrily. “It’s just - look, I’m only human.”

“We’re human, too,” Prompto cheerfully interrupted. “But we don’t get hardons when Iggy orgasms in the shower. That’s a hundred percent you, big guy!”

Gladio covered his face with one hand and let out an annoyed growl.

That certainly turned heads in the diner.

So Gladio had to herd the younger boys out of the entire establishment.

“Just talk to him, man,” Noctis was saying laughingly on his way out.

“And say what? Huh?” Gladio challenged - less enraged than he was _stressed_ about the whole thing. “ ‘Hey, you’re too loud in there, mind turning it down a bit?’ I’m really going to make Ignis uncomfortable because _I’m_ uncomfortable?”

“That’s not the only option,” Prompto objected. “You could ask to join him, you know? Maybe he’ll be up for it.”

Gladio stared at Prompto as if he was crazy.

“And if he says it’s okay,” Noctis followed up, ignoring Gladio’s pointed looks, “isn’t that better than, I dunno, running off to the nearest bathroom to deal with your own ‘pent-up tension,’ by yourself?”

“If Mr. Personal Space wanted anyone to join him, he would’ve asked by now,” Gladio pointed out.

“Gladio,” Noctis began, almost grimly, with a somber hand on the taller man’s shoulder. “You and I know how Iggy is. We grew up with the guy. He needs all the cards on the table. If he doesn’t know what you’re feeling, he won’t even consider making the first move.”

“Which is why we’re pinning all our hopes on you,” Prompto said to Gladio, finger-gunning with impunity.

Gladio brushed them off with a snarl. “Whatever,” he said gruffly. “What do you guys know.”

Noctis and Prompto let him make his way back to the motel, to take that shower he had been wanting. They’d done their part and planted the idea in his head.

Time would do the rest.

***

It finally happened in Lestallum.

The Leville was their first fancy hotel since leaving Insomnia, and it was a relief for all of them to have to stay there for several nights.

It seemed as if there was always someone in the city who needed something done, and they were loathe to proceed with their journey until they had done all they could to help.

And it seemed no one was more pleased with the decision to stay at the Leville than Ignis. He had described their bathroom as “absolutely divine.”

The rest of them supposed it was. They were no bath connoiseurs, but they knew they were in a good suite. There was a tub, multiple sinks, and plenty of leg room.

And the hot shower area was particularly spacious.

(Perhaps the size of the shower area influenced Gladio’s choice to bring up the matter with Ignis at this juncture. It was a possibility.)

“Look,” he said, touching Ignis’ arm as the other man walked to the shower, towel slung over his shoulders. “Before you get in there, I have to talk to you.”

Prompto and Noctis looked at Gladio, then at each other.

The look they exchanged said: the seed they had planted some weeks back was bearing fruit at last.

Ignis blinked, then remarked, “Well, this seems important...”

“It is.” Gladio turned his head slightly to say: “Everybody else, out.”

The duo didn’t have to be told twice. They left as quickly as they could, while trying to look as if they were not hurrying.

With a final “good luck” wave at Gladio, which Gladio answered with a glare, Prompto closed the door behind him.

Gladio signaled for Ignis to sit. And Ignis did.

Gladio kept running his hands through his hair for some reason.

After a preamble, where Gladio spoke at length about how much he respected Ignis and would never think ill of him, and he hoped Ignis trusted him because hell, Ignis knew a lot more embarrassing things about him than the other way around, and -

Ignis very politely asked him to get to the point.

\- basically, Gladio concluded, he knew what Ignis did whenever he showered.

Ignis was silent after that revelation. And in the silence that followed, Gladio noticed a slight blush spreading from the tips of Ignis’ ears.

It was adorable.

“I-I wasn’t,” Ignis stammered, “aware that it was a problem...”

“It’s not!” Gladio rushed to assure him. “It’s not. The other guys don’t have a problem with it. I don’t, either! It’s just...I notice it...just a little bit more...you know?”

Ignis took a moment to digest this. It wasn’t like Gladio to be out of words, and it was rather unexpected that he was displaying nervousness now.

Were there signs he was missing?

“I...think I see.” Ignis crossed his legs - a nervous habit that actually disguised his own nervousness, to people who didn’t know him as well as Gladio did. “You’re saying there’s no problem, but clearly something needs to be resolved. So what is it that you want to happen?”

Gladio took a deep breath, and then just out and said it.

Ignis pulled himself up, stared at Gladio wide-eyed.

“Only if you want to, of course!” Gladio quickly said.

“Of course,” Ignis echoed absently, lost in thought. “Er...forgive me. It’s just that I never even...considered this as a possibility.” He adjusted his glasses. “And that must have been a failure of perception, on my part...”

“Trust me, it’s not,” Gladio irritably grumbled, remembering two cheeky younger men who ambushed him in front of a public toilet a few weeks ago, just to tell him so. “I hid it from you, like a moron. We don’t need to keep secrets from each other, not on a trip like this. But I was afraid that if you knew...it would just make things awkward.”

Ignis wet his rapidly drying lips.

“I...would have asked if you wanted to join me in the shower,” he very softly said. “If I’d known. I don’t know if that would have made things ‘awkward’, as you say, but...it would’ve been worth a shot.”

Gladio wasn’t sure how, but hearing that got him to relax significantly.

And tense up at the same time.

Because he wasn’t sure how long he could stay noticing the light blush on Ignis’ neck and face without planting his lips on any part of it.

And Ignis, in turn, seemed to have trouble focusing his gaze on any single part of Gladio’s body.

“After all, you’re turned on, and I’m turned on...” Ignis smiled tentatively. “It’s simple, really. Elegant in its simplicity.”

“We could do a trial run or something,” Gladio tested. “Right?”

Ignis swallowed. “Yes. If it doesn’t work out...we abandon the idea.”

“Right. So...”

“Shall we give it a go?”

***

Prompto admitted to being a little apprehensive about how it was going to go. What if it all just ended up in awkwardness for everyone involved?

Noctis was not as worked up. “Look, Ignis is a reasonable guy,” he assured his best friend. “It’s a simple solution, and he’s sure to see it that way.”

They had bought some fruit drinks from the diner on the first floor, and were enjoying it in the shade. They had nowhere in particular to be.

“ ‘Elegant in its simplicity,’ “ Noctis mimicked, his obvious exaggeration of Ignis’ mannerisms and accent making his companion snicker. “He’d say something like that. But honestly, I don’t even care about finesse anymore. Another day of unresolved sexual tension, and I’m going to knock their heads together.”

“Hey,” Prompto ventured, “I just thought of something. Do you think Gladio’s so gung-ho about camping because there are no hot showers at camp?”

Noctis laughed heartily, almost snorting out his drink. “I didn’t even think about that. No hot showers at camp! That’s possible!”

Prompto glanced up at where he was sure their hotel room was. There was nothing to be seen from that angle, but he did it anyway.

“How long do you think we should keep out of the way?” he asked.

Noctis shrugged. “Dunno, an hour?”

Prompto looked at the watch function on his phone. “It’s been forty minutes.”

“Well, they can’t have spent all that time talking,” Noctis theorized. “Maybe they’re done. What’re you so impatient for?”

“Mm...left my camera up there. Now would’ve been a great time to walk around and take some shots.”

“You know, you could just go back up and - ”

There was a sound.

A faint, but very familiar sound.

It came from all the way up in their hotel room.

Prompto and Noctis froze. So did a few other people in their immediate vicinity.

The sound did not end right away, not like it did when the walls were thinner and there were fewer people around to overhear.

In fact, this said sound was later joined by a deeper sound.

Soon enough, with enough effort, it became easy for anyone to discern that the sounds belonged to two very aroused young men “giving it a go.”

Noctis and Prompto were mortified.

They didn’t know what they were expecting, exactly...but they certainly didn’t expect to hear it from street level.

“Are people in trouble up there?” one of the passers-by asked no one in particular.

Prompto started to answer the passers-by, and Noctis punched him in the arm.

“Ow!” Prompto yelped.

“You say nothing,” Noctis hissed at him. “Those two up there, we don’t know them.”

Prompto started to protest, but instead nodded, as the sounds from an upstairs room at the Leville grew louder and more urgent, and started scaring away the birds that had been peacefully perched on the hotel’s facade.

Noctis very casually put down his drink, and started striding away from the hotel, with Prompto on his heels.

If they walked fast enough, far enough, maybe they could somehow avoid being associated with the noises, and still be able to stay in the room with the nice bath a few more nights.


End file.
